One of the conventional technologies of the field of the invention is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-346367. This document discloses an object lens actuator including gel holding parts in which gel for a damper is poured into gaps between a fixing part which support members are attached to and a bent parts which are formed by bending the both ends of a yoke in the tracking direction so as to stand the ends in the focusing direction.
The abstract of this document says that an object lens actuator device can be provided which easily forms the gel holding parts which the gel is poured into.
Another conventional technology is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-265516. This document discloses an optical pickup in which openings including taper parts and grooves are formed in a fixing part which the support members are attached to for respective support members, and gel holding parts which gel for a damper is poured into are formed in the positions adjacent to the respective grooves.
This document says that an optical pickup can be provided which facilitates pouring of the gel and prevents variation of pouring.
According to the technology in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-346367, it is difficult to visually confirm a defect that the gel does not reach the lowest of the support members disposed in the focusing direction because the inside of the gel holding part is visible only from the optical disc side in the focusing direction. In this case, the amplitude of the translational mode of a moving part, which is decided by the rigidity of the support members and the mass of the moving part, may not be sufficiently damped and setting of the servo gain, which is for making the position of the object lens follow axial and radial run-out of the optical disc, may become difficult.
According to the technology in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-265516, gel is partitioned by walls forming the gel holding parts because the gel holding parts which the gel is poured into are equipped for respective support members. In this case, it possibly takes time for assembling because a gel applying step and an irradiation with ultraviolet light step are required. In the gel applying step, gel applying should be performed at least the times equal to the number of the support members. In the irradiation with ultraviolet light step, in order to harden the surface of the gel, irradiation should be performed from both sides in the tracking direction or performed for each side at least two times changing the posture of the fixing part.
The object of the present invention is to provide an optical pickup for reducing the cost and variation of the performance by achieving both of simplification of assembling and reduction of variation in the applying condition of the gel.